Red X and Raven: Why me Raven?
by Foxtrotzulu0
Summary: This fallow after the Teen Titans split but Red X joined up with Raven the only remaining Titan but things change quickly when trigon has new plan to come back to the world but not threw raven also leaning the history of red X


Authors note: This is a new story with the old characters it doses not fallow the cannon story line of the Teen Titans but I will set up the prologue so you know what going on this is my first story I hope you like it everyone.

Prologue:

So far in the story of the Teen Titans it has gone down hill in the 10 years we haven't seen them. Things have changed a lot some good some bad Robin has moved on he is now known as Knight wing and lives in Blood Haven. Cyborg has become a member of the justice league he live on the watch tower as there head tech engineer. Beast Boy known as Garfield his DNA become fully unstable article 13 him meaning he is unfit for duty he can't control his shape shifts anymore. Starfire she headed back to her home world after a civil war broke out 8 years ago know one has herd from her. Finally Raven age 25 leader of the new Teen Titans well what's left A.K.A one member reformed criminal Red X former thief, assassin that decided he want to play the hero now but got some serious armor and skills but Raven still doesn't know who he is well that is what's been going on now lets get to story.

Chapter:1 Meet the Team.  
X X X where the fuck are you get suited up its time for patrol X answer me! Alright ,alright Rae I hear you I was fixing my rapid targeting equipment give me a brake. Whatever X just get suited up meet me in the briefing room we P.S we have heavy rain and wind coming in Raven finished. Damit I thought putting my under armor Kevlar this night is going to suck I hate working in the rain alright time to put on exterior body armor plating suit I love the way it looks it reminds me of halo Spartan armor. 5 minutes later X walks into the Briefing room okay Rae what's going on nothing really Raven replied just some small anomalies from space I've been looking into it alright so am I working patrol tonight I guess yes X raven replied. Raven started again are you ever going to open up to me X, what do you mean Rae, she started again you stay in your room you haven't ever told me anything about you I've never even seen your face or know your name raven stared. Raven there's nothing to know I walked out. she yelled be careful the storms getting worst out there I will contact you viva your radio for updates got it Raven heading for the roof readying my booster pack and grabbing my rifle and pistol loading it with heavy stun round thanks to Robin.

Chapter:2 Patrol in the storm  
Raven copy can you read me RAVEN HELLO! I listened all I herd was static, Damit the storm is blocking my signal I sat down on the roof top of the old radio tower. Thinking about what Raven said maybe I should tell her think about Tommy and Michael thinking about what happen to them. I still blame myself for there death it was an operation back in Afghanistan that gone bad I pushed the memory out of my head trying to still forget it thinking back to what Raven said no she would understand. Thinking back I need to re establish contact with Rae. Maybe if I get it to a higher point maybe the new Wayne Tech building I saw in the distant firing my booster pack. Thinking in the back of my head how pissed shes going to be so pissed at me alright coming up on Wayne tech towers okay lets try again Raven you hear me? Yes I hear you X I need you to head to clock works plaza slades old building their is an emergency. That place is all slated for demo who cares I though but whatever okay heading to clock works plaza over and out.

Chapter:3 Red Reaves Plan  
Raven I made to slades old hideout you there. Im hear I herd Ravens voice but not on the radio in person Raven what are you hear is this some joke?! I herd raven say voice say No its a trap, I replied what are you talking about Raven then everything went black. I grabbed my rifle clicking off the safety Raven what's going on before being hit in the stomach knock to the floor see raven but in red who are you im raven you idiot but from another domination I shock my head what she replied that means im evil next thing I new I was knocked out I woke up bound in only my under armor Kevlar suit my head splitting looking up seeing red raven so what do you want then she grabbed my head and I felt so much pain then I woke up in medical bay with raven the real rave standing over me I told her what happen she seemed to understand what happen. She explained so me she found me on the ground knocked out inside the old clock tower striped of my armor and helmet I asked were it was she replied destroyed. My heart sank thinking dame my suit I guess its back to the old suit I said out loud Raven laughed I started to get up feeling a sharp pain in my side raven yield to take I easy she informed I had multiple broken rids on my left side, wonderful I thought in the back of my mind. She smiled at me I gave here a questionable look and ask what's so funny she said nothing its the first time I seen you without your mask. I realized she's never seen my face before then I spoke I guess the secrets out, she replied one how about a name I replied Alexandrea she replied care to tell me any more I looked down said no then looked back up smile gone from her face she retorted fine. I stood up and went to walk out of the room and raven replied there's box waiting for you in the briefing room, What I replied?

Chapter:4 The Package  
What in the package Rae She shrugged not knowing because it has a finger print scanner. Okay Rae then let go find out walking with her I asked her so what was the emergency at clockworks for she looked at me with a questionable look replying what are you talking about X? Rae you told me to go to clockwork for an emergency. Then she told me the last thing I wanted to hear X I lost contact with you when you left the Tower. We reached the briefing room seeing this big metal create addressed with I giant red X on it. She informed me it showed up here while she went to rescue me. I looked out the big window as a bolt of lightning struck out in the distances. I placed my finger on the scanner beeping sound started then popped open scaring me and raven there was white clothing and a letter on top I grabbed the letter and read it. " From ashes to ashes the end must be brought you must open the portal the changes will become you.." I looked at rave who pulled out some of the clothes it looked like ravens outfit but in white. Raven what going on she had a horrid look on her face Rae im scared what's going on then the pain I felt before started again I fell to the floor Raven caught me the pain get worst and worst all over my body my vision faded for a minute the came back I looked at my hand which was smaller and me skin was turning gray my hair was longer and in my face but it was purple. Then I herd a loud snap then crack in me back legs and arms a screamed in pain felling my bones breaking and shrinking becoming smaller, feeling my muscles melt away my skin felt like it was smoother and softer. I Was panting heavily the pain growing hearing more cracking but from my pelvis and scull was felling my hips getting wider and waist shrinking still not understand what was going on yelling but came out ass a higher pitch voice a sharp pain in my groin and screaming in so much pain then it started to faded but I was let extremely sore. I looked at raven I was laying in her lap with a shocked look in her face I was terrified to ask.

Chapter:5 The Nightmare  
Raven helped me to my feet looking at her realizing I was her height my heart sank then further when I looked down I was a girl my Kevlar armor suit know way to big for me I ran to the monitor and saw what I thought I was a women but I was Raven with purple hair grey skin but my face was different. I almost broke into tear and feel to the floor trying to wrap my head around it raven ran to me picking me up trying to comfort me she told me to give her time and she can fix this. I nodded until then you need to get changed I yield at her into what she looked at me then the box I scream hell no at the top of my lungs saying that my Kevlar armor pants fell down exposing my empty crotch I screamed again she handed me the clothes saying you have no choice X then flying away to her Ton the thong and bra feeling so humiliating the leotard and next the hood feeling so exposed walking up to the create then seeing white little boots sitting down to put them on feeling so sore from the change then standing up walking to Rae room the sore ness was hurting more, and more then everything started spinning and fading I made it to her door then my world went completely black before hitting the ground.

Thank you for reading this story is far from over this is a rough draft comment your feelings if its crap tell me if its good tell me im just glad you read it but the story will become darker going into Red X passed this is an adult take on the teen titans story dealing with horror pain PTSD survivors guilt and felling lonely and loss not suitable for all people but again thanks for reading if you want more let me know in the comments.


End file.
